pirate_101fandomcom-20200214-history
Bonnie Anne
NPC= Bonnie Anne is an NPC that later serves as a useful companion. Location: Skull Mountain, by the first small pond in the fort as soon as you first enter. 'Quests Given:' *Troggy Trouble 'Quest Appearance' *Troggy Trouble 'Relatives' There are two known relatives of Bonnie Anne with them being: *Molly Anne *Guy Fox Personality Bonnie Anne seems to be a kind, strong and down - to - business type girl. She isn't needy at all and seems very adventurous and optimistic. She seems to be a tiny bit quirky and relatable. The is tough, taunting her enemies during, before and after battle. Trivia * Bonnie Anne is an obvious parody based on the infamous pirate Anne Bonny. There are many references of Bonnie Anne with Anne Bonny such as their affiliations with infamous pirates Reedy Mary (who would be none other than the pirate Mary Read) and Calico Jake (who would be known as John "Calico Jack" Rackham), who are also parodies of the historic figures. * Bonnie Anne appears on a birthday card. |-|Companion= Bonnie Anne is a companion recruited after completing''' "Troggy Trouble". She is the second companion recruited after your Starter Companion and is available to all classes. She is also the first musketeer class based companion to be recruited. Skills, Abilities And Epics '''Abilities: *'Offensive '- (1) Bonnie Anne hones the "Scatterblast" ability, which is much similar to an abilities Musketeers are able to learn. "Scatterblast" allows Bonnie to shoot a group of enemies simultaneously. While also lowering their dodge by 25% *'Defensive '- (1) '''Bonnie Anne hones the "Second Wind" ability, able to heal friendly from an infinite range. Her healing ability is similar to that of Privateer's Rouse. '''Epics Like all companion, Bonnie Anne is able to have Musketeer Class based Epics picked out for her such as: *'Double Tap (Starting)' - allows Bonnie to fire at another enemy; should she defeat or gain a critical on an enemy in a round. *'Quick Draw' - allows Bonnie to fire first before only musketeer enemy in a round. Not recommended *'Overwatch' - allows Bonnie to fire at approaching enemies. *'Burst Fire' - allows Bonnie to fire twice at the same enemy she attacked. Highly recommended *'Return Fire' - should Bonnie dodge a musketeer class based enemy, she will be able to fire at her enemy that attempted to fire at her. Not recommended due to musketeers high accuracy and Bonnie's relatively low dodge. Promotions Bonnie Anne can be promoted into the following characters: *'(FIRST)' = Fox Sharpshooter (Level: 8) *'(SECOND)' = Fox Sniper (Level: 31) *'(THIRD/FINAL)' = Fox Highlander (Level: 57) NOTE: For full details on particular quests that promote Bonnie Anne, click/tap the links to take you to Bonnie Anne's "Companion Promotion" quests. First Promotion': (Fox Sharpshooter) *'Rewarded by completing: The Gal with the Golden Gun '''Second Promotion: (Fox Sniper) *'Rewarded by completing:' Her Majesty's Secret Service .'' 'Third Promotion' '''Rewarded by: 'V is for Vulpine Not much is known about this promotion rather then it is level 57 and that it takes place in Marleybone. She becomes a Fox Highlander and gets Stock Assault. During the promotion, some of Bonnie Anne's past is revealed and she has to cross paths with two of her relatives, Molly Anne and Guy Fo Bonnie Anne is both an NPC and a Companion. She is a companion recruited after completing the quest "Troggy Trouble". She is the second companion recruited after your Starter Companion (depending on the class you choose during the Tutorial), and is available to all classes. She is also the first musketeer class based companion to be recruited. 'Appearances At Different Promotions' '' on your character's'' flag Bonnie Anne color changes.jpg Bonnie Anne Fox Musketeer.jpg Picture_2012-10-27_19-14-30.jpg Promo-bonnie2k.jpg|First and Second Promotion MyBonnie.png|Third Promotion , ''clothes, ''etc.) 'Bonnie Anne - Fox Sharpshooter '= Equips the Scaramanga Musket, and adds a black vest with gold edges, and a new brown hat. (Similar to golf club hats) 'Bonnie Anne - Fox Sniper '= Equips Sniper Musket,'' changes golf club hat to a black bowler hat, and an overcoat. Bonnie will also wear new gloves. '''Bonnie Anne - Fox Highlander '= The black bowler hat is replaced with a hat with a feather on it. She is also given a Rifle with a scope. Her Clothing is considerably different from her previous promotions. Category:Characters Category:Companions Category:NPC Category:Companion Category:Musketeers Category:Allies Category:Female companions Category:Not restricted